Trusting Death Itself
by marmarpenn
Summary: Just a week before her seventeenth birthday Jason Todd approaches Sydney Waters, Lantern Girl, to help him find his biological mother. Who would have ever thought a simple mission can go so wrong. Sequel to Trust Myself. R&R OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I've had the plot for Sydney's life in my mind for awhile. And I actually am writing this on 9/11/14 before I even finished my first story. It's just that I'm having sort of a writers block, even though I'm almost done with the book and know exactly what's going to happen. So this is the plan guys. As you could tell from the Summary, this is going to be about Jason Todd's ending on the team. If you haven't heard Jason Todd's story, Wikapedia is there to help.**

**Ok, Batman Under the Red Hood, while it was a great Animated movie. It wasn't completely comically correct. So baciclly Jaosn run's away after finding out his real mom (who overdosed when he was a lot younger) isn't his real mom. He track's her down, is totally happy. But then find's out it's a trap from the Joker and his real mom is really a secret crook. His mom turn's him into the Joker. The Joker beat's poor Jason up, then leaves his mom and him to die in a bomb. The bomb goes off Jason dies instantly. His mom lives long enough to tell Batman Jason died while trying to protect her from the bomb. Than dies (yeah happy the bitch did). **

**There will be changes, since Young Justice Earth is different from the initial comics earth I'm not going to go comic line by comic line. And since Sydney's universe is a sort of AU universe from the original Young Justice universe. It's going to b eeven more different.**

**This story will be shorter than Trust Myself, and the later story based off season two. And another story based off what happens after.**

**There will be another story after this based of the Young Justice Video game (Tula's death) which will also be short and not nearly as emotional. **

**Anyway this story takes place a few months after the epilogue of Trust Myself which once again hasn't even been written when I've written this. This takes place a week before Sydney's seventeenth birthday when she is suppose to become a full Green Lantern and get a sector assigned to her.**

**And now for the long awaited for Trusting Death Itself, well actually since this is being written before the end of Trust Myself it's probably going to be edited and published right after the Epilogue. But whatever just R&R please!**

As you could tell from this title, this isn't going to be a happy story. With a happy ending with a happy epilogue, trust me its the exact opposite.

I was turning seventeen in a week and trying to fit everything important to me in this one week, the team, PRetty Little Liars, and cheesy wizes. At the moment I was watching one of my favorite episodes of PRetty Little Liars. I was curled in a ball rocking back and forth at the caves couch. A few people had walked by me. Most recent Conner who just rolled his easy and called me weird. None had stayed long. The episode never get's old.

"Sydney," someone suddenly tapped my shoulder. I ignored them, no one interrupts PRetty Little Liars, "Sydney...Syyydddddddnnnnneyyeyeyyeyey!"

I pressed paused and glared, "What?"

Jason put his hands up and winced in surprise, "Hi?"

"Jason, what do you want?"

"To ask you something," he grinned sheepishly.

"This better not be another one of your perverted girl questions because if it is, I'm ignoring you. After I beat you senseless."

Jason chuckled, "I just want to ask you a question."

"By annoying me first," I said rolling my eyes, "Great way to start a conversation."

"Not a question exactly," Jason said, "A favor..."

"A favor," I snorted, "Oh this keeps getting better and better."

"Please Syd," Jason said, "Just hear me out."

I raised an eyebrow and looked at him he looked sincere and serious so I sighed, "Ok tell me what's up."

"Well-I was walking in my old neighborhood. This lady I used to know-she gave me a box of my dad's old stuff. He pulled out a piece of paper from the box and showed it to me. Look at the mother's name S Todd. Not C Todd, the mom I know as Catherine Todd. It means the druggie I used to call mom isn't my real mom. My real mom is somewhere else."

"Ok," I said, "And by the look on your...face I have a feeling you know who she is."

"I found my father's address book...he has three people written down with the first name that start's with an S on it. I checked it out on the batcomputer and. He pulled up three pieces of paper, "They all live in Africa."

"And your telling me this why?"

"Because I know your one of three people on the team that know's how to piolet a ship...While you can't drive. Your mentor is Hal Gordon-and well that's self explanatory."

"The two other people here that can piolet ships are Babs and Dick-exactly why haven't you confronted them. There apart of your whole Bat Cult thing..."

"Because of last night, Bruce provoked me of hero duty's saying I was too rash..."

"Jason you are too rash..."

"I know if I confront them about these findings they'll turn me down. Tell me that they're inconclusive and may be a trap set up. If I know one thing about my Bat Cult- it's that they're paranoid as shit."

"Language kid," I said, "and what makes you think I'm going to agree..."

"Because," Jason said, "Weather you initially agree right now or not. The guilt is going to eat you away like bugs on a dead corpse. You may act all bitchy and like you don't care about anyone else. But you care about people-and you would find it pleasing if I found my mom since well you know..."

"Did you just bring the card up I think you brought up..."

He was talking about how, I belive my mom doesn't even remember I'm leaving in a week. How I haven't seen her all month. How she's been even more distant. How even if she does remember- she's happy I'm leaving. It hurt a lot-especially now that I've seemed to come to terms with my father's death. Sure I haven't completely gotten over it. But I've accepted it. I've stopped the morning. Her morning style which involves drowning herself in work-is seeming as if it's only getting worse. But maybe it's good for me to be leaving too, at least I don't have to deal with the daily rejection of her never being there for me.

"Ok fine," I said glaring, "And Jason ever bring up my own mother to use against me again, and I'm never helping you more or less speaking to you again."

He winced and nodded, "We leave in an hour," he ran off probably to make last minute preparations.

I sighed...I know what I was thinking of doing was a really bad idea. But Bruce had to know. For Jason's safety. He had to be safe. I just couldn't leave without Bruce knowing ti was wrong of me. So instead of keeping he secret from him I walked to the zeta beam and programmed it so I went into the Bat Cave. I was one of the few people allowed to go to the Bat CAve. But being a senior member of the Team, and one of Dick's closest friends...well I had certain privileges.

"Dick's not here," commented Bruce the moment I got in here. Figured, he didn't even want to talk to me. That got me annoyed which annoyance usually got me babbling about whatever topic was on my mind. Which was of course this.

"He's in school-like I should be yet I'm not because I cut to watch Pretty Little Liars cause' you know leaving in a week...butt hat's besides the point," I said annoyed with my babble, "This is about Jason and I need to talk to you."

Bruce turned around from the Bat computer, "Well you know how he got pissed of last night. Well he went to his old neighborhood found some old stiff of his his birth certificate On it, it had a different mother than the druggie. So he wants me to take him to Africa to investigate."

Bruce folded his hands together and knitted his eyebrows together in confusion, "And your telling me-"

"Because, I know you care about him. I mean I care about him too. And well you know that thing that we always make fun of you about you being paranoid and crap- well half the time your right. So I just wanted to make sure if things go south your ready to jump into your Bat-plane or whatever and fly to Africa. Or Zetabeam because...well that's faster."

Bruce smiled slightly, "A year ago-we had a discussion about you joining the League along with Red Arrow...I thought the League was insane for considering you. Your rash, cocky...and a lot of bad things. But your loyalty...it'll get you far Sydney. And I belive you are ready to be apart of the League and a full Green Lantern. if this is the last I see of you best of luck."

"Um..." I said,"Did you just compliment me. This is usually where you scold me on being a bad second in command."

"Well," Bruce said, "Things seem to be fast changing lately. In the past two years. We suddenly have a black ops team. I've gained two protoges. The villains have formed together...Superman's been cloned...and that's just the beginning of the list," he sighed, "Here press the button and I'll be in Africa with reinforcements fast."

He handed me a small black bat thing with a button on it.

"Thanks."

"No thank you."

"Um," I said, "Now your...thanking me. I'm going to leave now. Before you tell me your new favorite color is pink."

* * *

><p>I was almost done packing when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID, Roy. After he found out he's a clone...I guess we've become friends. I said I'd help him find Speedy until I left. And he's called me at least once a week with news or to just check in. We've become more than friends...Support almost.<p>

"Hey Roy," I said.

"I was thinking of dropping by...I found some new things. Maybe it wont be another dead end...maybe we can find him before you know leave."

"I'm already doing a stupid favor for Jason," I sighed, "Going to AFrica for the kid."

I wish I could help, Roy...well somewhat. Roy was starting to get overly obsessed with finding his original self. I was worried about him. He needed to take care of himself than worry about his original. Not the other way around. The other way around was suicide.

"Africa," he said sounding surprised and a little amused he than sighed, "I was hoping I'd see you before you left."

"It shouldn't take long," I assured him, "I promise I'll drop by your apartment before I leave. Ok?"

"Good, you don't and I'll just have to go into Space and get say goodbye myself...I have to leave Jade's here."

Oh yeah Jade Crock...well I can't say we're on good terms. She did ruin my life and kill my dad. But sometimes I think she's the only thing keeping Roy sane. And he's the only thing keeping her from murdering people. So I allowed the relationship to happen, no matter how much me and Artemis protested it at first.

But that didn't mean me and Artemis didn't keep a close watch on them, without our 'parental guidence' the two annoying lovebirds will get married in no time.

Speaking of Artemis...well more of her boyfriend. I should let Wally no, I am leaving. I winced. He'd try to convince me not to go. Sometimes I swear he's even more paranoid that Batman. And overprotective. I mean even now that I'm seventeen and about to leave the house. He still acts like my big brother. Making snide comits to Kaldur about trying things on me. Making sure I had a curfew. And ultimately watching my back in a fight...the last thing wasn't the worst thing. I would choose no one other than WAlly to be beside me in a fight. He's my best friend. He did disserve for me to tell him why I'm abandoning him on the last day's I'm spending on Earth for awhile. But while Wally's a great Best Friend. I'm probably ranked the worst.

Instead I wrote a letter explaining where I was going and put it on the counter inside his house.

I was forgetting something...oh crap. My boyfriend. He was doing something with Aquaman, Tula and Garth. But they should be done by now...right. I called him on my phone anyway, "Hey Kal."

"Sydney?" he said, "I was just finishing up with the mission. Would you like to go to dinner."

"Er about that...raincheck for a few days. I'm going to Africa to help Jason with a mission...just wanted to let you know..."

He sighed, "Stay safe ok...and be back soon. You only have a week until you have to leave. I wish Jason didn't bestow this on you at the moment. You only have a week before you need to go."

"I know Kal," I sighed, "But I'll be back soon. Ok-and then you can do your whole swipe me off my feet thing your soo good at."

He chuckled, "Try to call me when you can..."

"Awe are you worried," I said, "I'm a big girl. Listen I need to go. Tell Tula and Garth hi for me."

"I will, love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

><p><em><span>CONNER KENT<span>_

I ducked the blow of Canary and did a round house kick sending her off her feet.

"Failure Black Canary..."

"Very good Conner," Canary complimented as I lended her a hand up, "A lot of improvement."

Yeah improvement. I remember when I first started. I thought all I needed was strength. All anyone needed was strength, or superspeed, or a fancy ring to help them around. But there's so much more than that. There's brains for one thing.

"Thanks," I said, "You seen Sydney around. She promised me she'd go see that new Horror movie with me."

I heard Artemis scoff from the kitchen, "Yeah because you two are the only people in the world who laugh when people are getting possessed."

"Exorcist fangirl for life," I heard a familiar voice said walking in, "And can't go Con sorry."

"Really?"

"Mission," she said putting on her ring and transforming into her Green Lantern suit.

"I thought you were off duty, you know with it being the last week and all here?" I said. I was a little bummed. I mean over the past year me and Sydney have gotten close. I know what your thinking, not close in that way. We're just friends. And we understand each other better. She's easier to talk to sometimes than M'gann...don't take it the wrong way. But all I would be doing during watching a horror movie with M'gann is hold her. With Sydney we can laugh like maniacs together. Ok that didn't make me and Sydney sound like serious Psychopaths.

"She's on a surprise mission from me," Jason appeared in his Robin suit, "Last minute."

"Really," I said. I had nothing better to do, "Can I come?"

"Sorry Conner," Jason said, "More undercover and-"

"Sydney's horrible at undercover," Artemis said from the counter, "I'll go if you take me?"

"Well can you fly a plane?" Jason said.

"Er no but can't Dick and Babs do that why do you need Sydney?"

"Because I have myr easons," he scowled at Artemis and crossed his arms over his chest trying to look intimidating.

Artemis snorted, not intimidated, just amused, "Ok," she turned to Sydney, "You didn't tell Wally didn't you."

"Left him a letter," Sydney said, "Er-should really start flying that plane."

She ran off Jason on her tail.

"Well they were acting weird," Artemis commented as she went back to doing her math homework, "Well weirder than usual."

I shrugged it...off-just now looking back on it. I wish I had paid more attention. In the long run it could have made all the difference.

* * *

><p><span><em>Dick Grayson<em>

The constant problems of being a dog were finally catching up with me. That's what I get I suppose, dating Babs as Dick Grayson and Zatanna as Robin. I've always felt like they were two different things. I mean sure we share the same body but Dick Grayson isn't Robin. I've sepperaed them. Apparently know one else has, and honestly I feel horrible about it. Babs had been in training for what two years as Batgirl? She waited on telling me her identity till three months ago, around the time she joined the team. And now that I finally figure out she's Barbra Gordon my closest friend, and girlfriend is Batgirl. She was soon figuring out that Dick Grayson her best friend and Boyfriend is Robin, and also cheating on her with Zatanna.

Things just happened and now I regret them more than ever.

And I haven't even mention Sydney damn Waters. Well she'd be solved soon, she was leaving in a week. I should be happy. One girl to elimate from the equation. But then again, I felt myself dreading it. While Sydney and me may never be together she's become a valued friend. One I care about a lot. I mean...she and Wally were the first friends who knew about Dick Grayson and Robin.

She understands the difference...or at least she'd told me she'd try to. After she slapped me for being such an idiot. Got to love her.

"Jason and Sydney went to Africa," Bruce told me, "Jason thinks he found something about his biological mom and he wants to investigate it."

"His biological mom," I continued doing my pull ups, "The druggie Catherine Todd?"

"No," Bruce said, "Jason believed he recently learned that the woman he thought was his biological mom is his step mom. His real mom may be one of three people all located in Africa."

"Did he really have to bring Sydney into this...this sounds like a somewhat undercover missions. Sydney sucks at undercover."

"She can fly a plane," Bruce said.

"Yeah," Babs said from the corner, "Well so can me and Dick. Why didn't he talk to us... No offense to his and Syd's relationship. But we're almost family to him..."

"I think that's the reason he brought Sydney along," said Bruce, "He didn't want help from his family...for us to be overprotective. He wanted a friend. To follow him into battle."

"You sure it's good idea," I sighed, "You do remember last night?"

"Sydney's made it pretty clear that she's taking Jason without my approval, you should know first had with her being your friend how she doesn't make threats like that lightly. Even if they didn't have my approval. Which technically she does- I'm afraid we couldn't have stopped Jason anyway."

"Yeah," I said dropping from the pull up bar, "Trust me I know. I just don't like it."

"She can handle it and if she can't we'll be there. We should be glad we know at all, Jason was just planning on jumping and leaving."

"Well," Babs said, "He never has been the best strategist."

I snorted. I just hoped the nagging feeling that something was going to go wrong, would go away already. It wasn't that big of a mission...

**Lol, sorry it took me two day's to edit. I haven't even been busy. Just super lazy.**


	2. Chapter 2

After a long flight (and an annoying passenger) I was more than exhausted by the time I got to Africa. I almost fell asleep right away after landing.

But I'd rather fall asleep at the hotel.

"So," I sighed to wide awake Jason (I swear do these bat people ever sleep?), "Where's this hotel."

"No where," he said. I glared, "What- I only grabbed enough money from Bruce for food for a few days. No money for a hotel. We're sleeping on the plane."

Fantastic, why was I doing this again. Oh yeah because I have morals, and I want to help a random thirteen year old kid reunite with his mother. God, I was so annoyed with myself right now. things would just be easier if I was a heartless bitch who just decided to watch Pretty Little Liars and make out with her boyfriend for the rest of her normal days. Nope, decided to become a hero and a loyal friend...Fantastic.

"Where are we anyway," I yawned, "And it better not be some random air port."

"I'm not stupid," he said, "We're at a league designated airport, we have a few around the world. Since Bruce has no idea where either of us ran off too, he should have no idea where we landed. Only that we took a plane."

I sighed, he really didn't want Bruce to know where he was. I hope he won't be too mad if he knew I already told him. I mean I know I was one of his last choices, and the only reason he asked me to go. Is because I know how to fly a plane. But he still did put his trust in me...and I'd already broken it.

Next time I looked over back at him, he was curled up in a ball fast asleep. Guess they do sleep. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I hit the elver to let me outside so I could answer it.

"Why hell stranger, care to tell me what your doing in _Africa?"_

"Hey Wally," I chuckled uncomfortably, "Just doing a favor for good ol' Jason. I explained it in the letter, it's on the counter in the house...you find it."

"I read the letter," Wally said, "But you could have called or dropped by school to tell me in person."

"I knew you'd try to talk me out of it," I said, "And Jason was counting on me."

"How about yourself," Wally said, "Goddammit-look I know your into the whole helping people thing. that's what hero's are suppose to do. But these are your last days...your last normal days. The last day to be a kid."

This was what I was talking about, I swear he's gotten more and more protective over me. I don't need protecting. I his best friend not his responsiblity. And even if I was his responsibility -or his blood sister-he should have stopped worrying about me awhile ago.

"Wally," I said quietly, "I grew up a long time ago. I had too. I'd like to say-that I'd rather be at the mall...or hanging out...but I guess after all these years. Being a hero is me. If I stop being a hero-decided to take a break breathe a little. I won't be me anymore.

I heard Wally half sigh, half groan in a annoyance, "Your right... I'm going to miss you, you know. Your going to be able to visit right."

"Once a year...maybe more. But I will come back, I may like being a hero out in the galaxy and whatever. But I also like being home..."

* * *

><p>DICK GRAYSON<p>

"Joker has been sighted at Boston docs seven times in the past month, I belive it requires a simple recon team to investigate exactly what's going on-"

Artemis, who'd become less and less intimated by Batman as the months went on, was quickest to interrupt batman,"So you called in six of us to do a three man job, and only three of us are good at recon..."

"Or he's just distracting us from the fact that you let Sydney and Jason go to Africa..when you could have intervened and took him yourself," Wally added on to his girlfriends statement.

Jeez, when they weren't fighting with each other, they sure are scary when there attacking someone else.

"My choices on this mission are clear, and have nothing to do with what else is going on. Joker is one of the most top dangerous and psychotic villains out there. If things get messy I've chosen back up for our back up. Now you six will go to Boston doc's investigate and recall back your information to the League. Do I make myself clear."

"Clear," the six teen's said in usion.

_"I don't buy it," _I heard Conner say in the mindlink M'gann must have put up some time while Batman's been explaining. She probably put it up subconsciously. We talk mostly in the mindlink, it's become a force of habit after a few dozen too many missions. And also it stops Batman from hearing everything we're thinking. Because half of the crap we want to say, is crap he doesn't want to hear, or he thinks is irrelevant.

_"Batman's as worried about what's going on in Africa as we are, Jason is one of his...partners," commented Kaldur._

_"She's your girlfriend and you aren't even annoyed by the fact that she's leaving in six day's and she's in Africa," Wally snapped. _

Did he always have to bring up the fact of Kaldur's relationship with Sydney. Wally way overplays the part of being an overprotective brother. When I even mentioned my crush on Sydney, he told me a million reasons why getting with Sydney would be a bad idea.

She's a year and a half older, so that doesn't help the situation either.

_"I'm very disappointed that's she's leaving but we must except the fact that Sydney wasn't forced to go to Africa," Kaldur said, "As I belive she told you several times over the phone."_

He proved a good point, Sydney explained her reasoning for going to Africa too Wally twice. It just doesn't seem to be sticking in that think skull of his.

_"Sydney think's she know what she wants-"_

There he goes again with the big brother crap.

_"She's almost seventeen and about to become an intergollatic warrior," _I commented dryly_, "And your still worried about her."_

_"Of course I'm worried about her-you know if anything ever happens to her... I'll never forgive herself."_

Does he think any of us would ever forgive ourselves if something happened to Sydney. Wally may think he's the only person who thinks of Sydney as family now a days. But after this team being formed and sticking through thick and thin together for more than a year. We all think of each other as family. Which is a little gross now that I think of it...considering more than half of us are interteam dating.

_"Space dude, she's about to go into freaking space. So stop being a control freak-"_

_"I'm not a control freak," _Wally argued back to me.

Was I the only one thinking this argument was getting a tad bit childish. Eh, most arguments between me and Wally were. So I continued on.

_"Sure," _I said with defident sarcasm dripping from my voice_, "Your defiantly not."_

_"She may be going into space in six days but I'm sure as hell making sure, I'm going to be in control those six days."_

_"You just said it yourself," _I argued now peer in annoyance_, "Control freak."_

_"Will you two stop it," _Artemis snapped elbowing us both in the ribs, _"Your going to give us all a headache. Wally stop being an overcontrolling asshole, and Dick stop defending her. Sydney can do that herself...or her boyfriend can at least. Which may I remind you you are not."_

I felt my cheeks get warm at Artemis's last statement.

"We should get going," I said out loud realizing Batman was staring at us and our sudden facial expressions. Yet we didn't talk. Me and Wally were glaring at each other. Artemis was looking smug with her last statement. And M'gann, Conner and Kaldur looking absolutely exasperated with all of it, "There is a mission at hand."

The six of us turned and headed to the bioship in silence, except for Conner and M'gann who were in hushed whispers in the back of the group.

"Dick," Wally said, "I know what you feel for Sydney...and that your feeling some of the same doubts I am about this...So bear with me."

I glared for a second and sighed, because he was right, all the things Wally said. Were stuff I keep thinking, and I just didn't like thinking them. Because Artemis was right about one thing, Sydney wasn't my girlfriend and with her about to become an intergalactic warrior and all. I was defiantly sure it wasn't going to happen.

* * *

><p>I crouched at the top hall of the warehouse that looked over the ground floor. M'gann was camouflaged above. And Artemis was hiding behind a crate below.<p>

The rest were in the bioship waiting because we didn't want them to blow our cover.

_"How about now?" _Wally asked for the millionth time today.

_"Nothing is here yet Kid Annoying-just as it was when you asked 30 seconds ago," _Artemis thought through the mind link in a clearly annoyed tone.

"_Well sorry for wondering," _Wally thought than added, "_And I am fine on recon."_

_"You do remember our first mission as a team?" _Conner stated also appearing annoyed with Wally's constant babble.

_"Ok, I wasn't the one who created the seismic event-or on the first unofficial mission hurt M'gann's feelings."_

_"You all hurt my feelings actually," _M'gann pointed out, _"Well all except Sydney."_

_"That sure shut Wally up," _I heard Conner think, but I'm not sure he meant for us to hear that.

I heard unable grumbling noises over the link-which could only belong to Wally.

_"Wait a second," _Artemis thought, _"I have eyes on someone-well a few someones there dragging in something. You see them Nightwing? Miss M?"_

I put my goggles to my eyes and peered in them some muscular people were dragging something in with a large cloth thrown over it. There were two other figures following behind but they were too far away to see clearly, even with the night vision on, _"Most likely the Joker."_ I commented.

_"Nightwing, Artemis, and Miss Marsian will observe. Gamma squad including myself will stay hovering above in the bioship in case things get messy," _Kaldur instructed us in his leader tone.

My mind wandered to the thoughts I always think to myself, did he really even care about Sydney? I mean I know about Tula...and how Sydney was only a few weeks after that. I know he cared about her...but as a friend maybe a sister. They hardly even show public displays of affection. (Meanwhile Artemis and Wally are sucking each others faces off). It's just..._Goddamit Grayson._ Your still jealous and that's making you lose concentration.

"Boomtube should be ready in a few minutes, Mister J..."

Defiantly Harley Quintin, I could see her now through the night binoculars. I zoomed in closer, and next to her was the one and only Joker.

_"I have eyes on Joker and Harley. It's defiantly them," _I confirmed through the mindlink. Out of all the villains I hated the Joker the most. I don't know why but he seems to have this unhealthy obsession with killing Bruce. And being his partner and all, well that makes things complicated for me. Because the next thing better than killing Bruce is making him miserable by killing one of his protégé's.

_"I see at least three dozen other men," _Artemis concluded snapping me out of my inner thoughts, "_be ready for worse case scenario."_

"Good, good Harley. Boys finish bringing in the nuclear bomb, than go scout the area. We don't want any of the league or there Bratt's to get in the way of this," the Joker cackled his normal laugh.

_"Did you get all of that," _Artemis gasped out.

_"No we're sort of stuck in the bioship, mind elaborating?" _Wally said in his normal annoyed tone.

_"Joker has hold of a nuclear bomb, and...er a boomtube," _M'gann said the last part slowly.

_"It's Apokoliptian and New Genis technology, like Sphere. It's like the zeta beams-but faster and anyone can use them. If Joker is using one to transport the nuclear bomb. He can take it anywhere," _Conner said than quickly added, "_We should engage-like now."_

_"Agreed," _Kaldur determined without hesitation, _"Kid Flash get the back entrance. I'll get front. Superboy will lead a frontal assault by hopping through the building. Artemis, Nightwing and Miss Marsain will come out of hiding."_

_"Got it," _the six of us chorused.

"Everything's ready Mister J, and everything is going as planned..."

"Well almost," I said leaping from the terrace and down to the floor gracefully, "You still have to do with a few brat's to deal with."

"Boy Blunder," cackled Joker, "I really do like the new suit-it makes you look so mature. Sophisticated. Almost like Daddy Bat... To bad it's about to be stained red."

Really Joker, god his material is starting to get really, really bland these days.

He through a knife at me which I dodged by millimeters. Focus _Grayson, _I told myself. Artemis and M'gann appeared out of the shadows. I saw a zoom of yellow. Flashes of blue water magic things. Or whatever Kaldur uses. And a large boom indicating Conner had arrived via ceiling.

"Wow," Joker said, "Boy oh boy am I honored, you brought all the big kids to fight me...Although I'm a little disappointed that I haven't been able to see your little protégé. Or that little girlfriend bat of yours. Or fishboys friends...There's someone else missing. Ah-the Green Lantern. She is very, very annoying." He through a knife which I deflected mid air with my 'bird' version of the baterang.

"I noticed," I commented dryly, "Sorry she's not around, you should be happy she won't be on Earth for the next few years." I got closer, this time close enough to try to swipe his feet out from under him. He jumped up at the last second.

The Joker laughed, "Shame...shame. She always has been one of the funnest to torture. She talks a lot, even more than you and Batsy do...

Well, it didn't take a villain sociopath to figure that one out.

"It has been very fun er...Nightwing. But I think it's time to leave!"

"Harley!" he yelled at the petite woman fighting Artemis savagely with her hammer, "I belive you have the boom tube..."

Joker grabbed his gun out and shot a few dozen times. At close range too so it didn't surprise me when I was hit in my abdomen. Since my suit was bulletproof it didn't hit me. Just was as if he'd punched me and I was thrown back.

"WING!" Artemis yelled and was caught off guard by Harley's hit to her face sending her to the ground.

Harley hit open the boomtube and, the left over henchmen that hadn't been taken down pushed it through. Joker turned around. Just before it closed I grabbed what I needed from my belt and through it after the Joker, and the bomb into the boom tube. Than it closed.

Conner helped haul me to my feet noticing the bullet was only lodged in my suit and didn't actually hit me. Wally was crouched next to dazed Artemis rubbing her cheek from the blow to the hammer.

"Damn, that girl can hit hard..." Artemis muttered slightly dazed.

"Fantastic," Conner said running his hand through his hair, "Now Joker's gone, with a Nuclear bomb... who know's where-""

"I do," I commented bringing my cell phone up.

"You threw a tracker in after him," Artemis grinned suddenly more aware of her senses, "Didn't you!"

"Yep," I said, "And he is...crap-he's in Africa."

* * *

><p>CONNER KENT<p>

"In AFRICA!" exclaimed Sydney over the phone.

"How's she taking it?" Wally mouthed. I rolled my eyes. We figured best thing to do was tell Sydney while she was there. Batman told us he'd go over to Africa and handle the matter personally, but asked for us to her Sydney know.

"So your asking me," Sydney said ,"While I'm helping the kid to look for his mom. To keep my eyes out for Joker with a nuclear bomb."

"Yeah," I said plainly, "That's exactly what happened."

It's obvious why none of us wanted to call Sydney, I mean she has a short temper and a high level of frustration and stress, and of course being me. I was dealt the short straw and gallantly chosen to endure Sydney's wrath and frustration. Fantastic.

"This week," she said (I could tell by the tone of her voice she was trying not to scream), "keeps getting better and better."

"Look Sydney," I explained, "We don't think the Joker is going to use it-yet at least. He'll bring it back to the United States of that."

"And how are you sure he's not going to blow half of Africa off the map," she said in clear annoyance. Hey we never said Sydney was the sharpest hero in the world.

"Because he doesn't have problems with Africa. He has problems with the Justice league. He just want's it to be harder for us to find the bomb. He's keeping it in a safe place in Africa, so that it stays safe until he want's to use it."

I heard a loud groaning noise over the other side of the phone that could only be the sound of her clear annoyance, and it really hurt my ears.

"If it's hidden how am I suppose to find it?" she asked sounding as if she was starting to loose her cool even more.

"Your not," said Conner, "I'm just telling you to be prepared that's all. Batman's coming to Africa and he'll take over it."

"Great," She muttered, "and if Jason finds out I let Bruce know about this trip-well he's not going to be happy."

"Since when have you been worried about Jason's happiness, you need to worry about his safety Sydney. He's a thirteen year old kid who thought it'd be a good idea to go to Africa out of the blue one a hunch he got from finding a birth certificate in a shoe box."

She sighed from the other end, "If I found out my mom wasn't my real mom I'd go to Africa too. But sadly she still is my mom."

"You even tried to talk to her," I asked trying to take a guess at her feelings.

Sydney was silent for a few moments which was a little scary, "My mom stopped caring for me a long time ago. I think it's about time I stop caring back..."

"What's so bad about Batman going to Africa..."

"Um-I'd rather not run into Batman in the middle of Africa. It makes things difficult for me."

"I doubt you'll run into him," I said rolling my eyes, "Africa is a big country. So chillax..."

"With my luck...well...I'm not going to jinx go," she sighed, "Jason is probably going to wake up any minute."

"Stay safe Syd."

"You too Conner," she said.

If I known what was going to happen was going to happen. I would have said so much more. Told her the things she needed to hear from me, from the team, her friends and family. But even telling her those things would have never prepared her...

I just wished I could have done something to stop it.


End file.
